


[Fanvid] John, Don't Walk Away

by sbisque



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This video is from Harold's POV. He's speaking to John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make two versions of this video, one covering Harold's POV and him not wanting John to walk away (that's this video), and one covering John's POV and him not wanting Harold to walk away. The Harold version is still being worked on. I hope someone out there will like it :)

[John, Don't Walk Away (A Person of Interest Fanvid)](http://vimeo.com/102898284) from [strawberrybisque](http://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


	2. Alternate Ending Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate ending for this video. Thanks to JinkyO for suggesting I put both versions up when I was debating swapping the two. I like this ending better.

[[Alternate Ending} John, Don't Walk Away (A Person of Interest Fan video)](http://vimeo.com/103009264) from [strawberrybisque](http://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
